


Lillie in bloom

by shadowleech



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowleech/pseuds/shadowleech
Summary: Professor Kukui needs to acquire data on the effects of trainer stimulation on partnered Pokemon, and asks Lillie for her help.Or him and his wife are just massive perverts who like little girls.  One of the two.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Lilie | Lillie, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Lilie | Lillie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Lillie in bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine there's an intro to this story that doesn't suck because all the ones I wrote I didn't like, so we get dropped in media res, with our Protagonist Lillie helping out Kukui and Burnet with some "research".
> 
> Pokephelia in chapters to follow, but chapter 1 is just Kukui and Burnet going to town on Lillie so enjoy.

Arriving home, Kukui guided Lillie to his bed, laying her down on it, as Nebby floated alongside them. For her part, Lillie was happy she no longer had to suppress any noise, and began to moan and whine in earnest. Laying down, Lillie’s hands moved down to her skirt, immediately trying to get some relief from the ceaseless vibrations. “Please, Professor”, she whimpered, “Take them out. I can’t stand it anymore.” “Shhh, shhh,” Kukui replied, calling over Burnet to help him, “You know we can’t do things so quickly, we need to make sure we record enough data.” Lillie closed her eyes and nodded, reaching over to hug Nebby to her chest. She heard some typing and felt Kukui’s strong hands remove her shoes and socks. Opening her eyes, now filled with tears from the pressure within her, she saw Burnet pointing a sensor at Nebby. 

“Are-are you going to hurt him?” Lillie asked fearfully despite the feelings in her groin. “Oh no, honey,” Burnet said reassuringly, “We just need to test what sort of reactions there are in a Pokémon when their partner undergoes various types of stimulation.” Kukui nodded as rolled up Lillie’s skirt, exposing her drenched panties and three remote controls stuck in the girl’s waistband. “Burnet and I don’t have proper partners, so you’re doing us a huge favor.” Lillie gulped as another wave of pleasure flowed through her. “T-thank you for letting me stay with you” she managed to get out in between mewling noises. Kukui smiled at her, then turned to Burnet “Hun, do you think we should do a full body scan today?” Burnet looked over at Lillie, then at the computer screen, and replied “Yeah, that seems like a good idea.” Kukui moved his hand over to Lillie’s head, saying, “I’m going to need to take off your dress, sweetie. Just let go of Nebby for a quick second and then you can hold him tight again.” Lillie nodded, again whimpering slightly, as she allowed Nebby to drift off as Kukui pulled her dress over her head, leaving her clad only in her panties.

Holding Nebby again to her bare chest, Lillie gasped as Kukui pressed gently on the front of her panties, moving the vibrator outside her body slightly. “C-can you take them out yet?” Lillie asked hopefully. “Almost, sweetie,” Kukui said, as he began to remover her panties, revealing her dripping vagina. In doing so, he revealed the three wires: one connected to a vibrator attached with tape to Lillie’s clit, with the other two going into her pussy and anus, the controllers of which fell loose as her panties were removed. On her torso, two more vibrators were taped on Lillie’s nipples, their controllers strapped to the girl’s upper arms. Lillie’s breathing quickened as Kukui reached a finger inside her pussy, slowly extracting the first vibrator. The second one was extracted similarly from her anus, though Lillie made more noises of discomfort during that extraction. Finally, the vibrators were removed from Lillie’s nipples and clit, leaving her completely nude on the bed, finally able to catch her breath.

“How does the data look, honey?” Kukui asked his wife, still looking at Lillie’s prone body. “I don’t know babe,” Burnet replied, moving over next to her husband. “We should do some more thorough testing.” Kukui smiled at this and kissed his wife, then turned back to Lillie. “Lillie, we’re going to need to do a few more tests here, just relax and everything will go fine.” Lillie nodded mutely, still feeling the aftereffects of the many orgasms she had experienced that day. 

Moving to the bed, Kukui slid Lillie closer to the top, then stretched her arms to the top corners. Grabbing two soft ropes, Kukui tied the ends of each to a bedpost, then the opposite ends to Lillie’s wrists. “W-what are you doing?” Lillie asked nervously, as Cosmog floated about the room, oblivious to everything happening. “The next tests can be a little… intense” Kukui explained, “So we’re just making sure you don’t hurt yourself during them.” Saying that, Kukui grabbed two more lengths of rope and mirrored what he had done on the top with the bottom posts and Lillie’s ankles. The girl was now completely immobilized, tied securely to Kukui’s bed. 

“You or me first, hun?” Kukui asked Burnet, who smiled. “You first dear, I can see you’re ready,” Burnet replied as she grabbed at her husband’s crotch. Laughing, Kukui began to disrobe, stripping nude and revealing a muscular form and an impressive penis. “You said your mother did some examinations of your vagina, right?” Kukui asked Lillie, who nodded. “Well, this is going to be something similar. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt a bit, and just to make sure, I’ve got plenty of lube.” With that, Kukui moved himself over Lillie’s pussy, dripping warm jelly onto her pussy and his own shaft. Immediately, Lillie felt her body start to heat up again, and felt a need in her pussy for something to fill it. A gentle moan left her mouth, which Kukui took as his sign to start.

Gently at first, but speeding up before long, Kukui penetrated the young girl below him, her body unable to move due to the ropes but the effects of the aphrodisiac laced lubricant evident in Lillie’s moans and the thrusting of her own crotch to meet his own. Kukui leaned down and began suckling on her small breasts, drawing forth more moans. Light rustling behind him told Kukui that his wife was undressing as well, and soon felt her light touches on his shaft as Burnet explored Lillie’s pussy, now dripping with liquid as the girl came again. Kukui looked at his beautiful wife, her large breasts and shaved pussy on display for him, as she licked her fingers, enjoying the mix of his sweat and Lillie’s juices. Moving back behind him once more, she coated her fingers again in the juices, then went to the head of the bed and stuck two fingers into Lillie’s moaning mouth. “Suck my fingers. Taste yourself, sweetie,” Burnet ordered the surprised girl, who hesitated for a second before complying. Removing her fingers from the girl’s mouth, Burnet put both her breasts on the girl’s head, allowing her husband to switch between the girl’s and the woman’s breasts as he willed. Finally, after Lillie had came several times, Kukui released his load into the girl, coating the insides of her pussy with his seed.

Panting, Kukui laid one last kiss on Lillie’s lips before removing himself from her body, then kissed his wife. “Your turn, babe.” Burnet smiled, then moved down to the bottom of the bed, crawling between Lillie’s legs until her head was level with the girl’s pussy. “Oh no sweetie,” Burnet said in mock concern, “My dirty husband came inside you. I’m going to have to clean that all out to make sure you don’t have a baby now, aren’t I?” Lillie, her eyes widening, looked up and said, “A baby?” before yelping out in surprised arousal as Burnet began to lick the girl’s pussy. Her experienced tongue darted in and out of the girl’s folds, gently stimulating the clit and bringing Lillie to yet another orgasm. Burnet moved her mouth to cover the girl’s snatch, and with her tongue extracted as much of her husband’s load as she could. Moving up the girl’s body, Burnet kissed Lillie, trading the fluids extracted for the sweet taste of the young girl’s mouth. Surprised, and more than a little repulsed, Lillie tried to spit it out, but Burnet held the girl’s jaw closed. “It’s all part of the test, honey,” She lied. “You need to swallow every drop.” With tears in her eyes, Lillie nodded and swallowed, her mouth open in revulsion at the taste of her own sweat, Burnet’s saliva, and Kukui’s semen all mixed together. 

“That’s my good girl,” Burnet praised. “Now as a reward I’m going to clean off all this sweat you have on you. Would you like that?” Lillie nodded hesitantly. “Y-yes, thank you Professor Burnet.” Burnet smiled, then began licking every inch of exposed skin on Lillie’s body. Small yelps and moans erupted above her, as Lillie’s body was exposed to this new stimulus. Burnet took good care of the girl’s most sensitive parts: her nipples, the inside of her thighs, her pussy again, but reveled in the reactions that came when she reached the girl’s exposed armpits. Lillie shrieked and moaned all the louder while Burnet kissed and nuzzled the sensitive skin, the ropes binding her arms making Lillie unable to resist. While exploring the girl’s body, Burnet felt something explore her, and turned back to see her husband, unable to take seeing his wife molest an innocent girl for that long, had inserted himself into her pussy. Burnet smiled and moaned herself, continuing her “cleaning” session slower now as her own pleasure interrupted her work.

Finally, Burnet moved back to the girl’s clit as she felt herself drawing closer to her own climax and heard her husband’s noises betray how close he was. Timing it perfectly, Burnet brought Lillie to orgasm just as her husband came inside her, with Burnet’s own orgasm milking his cock. The three of them unleashed loud moans that would have alerted any neighbors, if there were any, to what was happening inside. Kukui leaned over and kissed his wife. It was going to be a good summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor/Lucky Lillie. What adventures await her in the Alola isles? Only time will tell.


End file.
